


Better Days Will Come

by inacolloquialsense



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Gen, M/M, for the drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inacolloquialsense/pseuds/inacolloquialsense
Summary: from a best friends starters writing meme. "C'mon, smile! I'll tickle you if I have to!"





	

There’s no point to anything. In life people go to school are taught lessons they don’t care about to pass courses taught mostly by apathetic megalomaniacs who only want their egos stroked. Nobody cares. Even starting out in a career is a grind. Scrape by in your dead end job, imagining every night you were brave enough to pick up that revolver your grandfather once showed you. Or wait for tenure or that big promotion for a little extra cheddar in your pocket. What good is lining your coffin with money? We’re all going to die just as isolated as we came into this world. Everyone is just muddling through this miserable existence, secretly hoping for a meteor to prematurely end everything.

“Brian? You haven’t left your room since Maicy dumped you.” Murr knocked on the door. The sounds were muffled, but Q could tell he was shuffling and picking at the frayed wood. “Have you even got out of bed?”

“What’s the point?” He moaned. “She was my everything.” Quinn rolled over on his stomach and put the pillow over his head. “I can’t believe she cheated on me with Reese. I lost out to a fucking peanut butter cup.” He screamed into the mattress. “Do you know how shitty this is?”

Murray had walked in. The pile of blankets on the bed didn’t show any indication it was aware of his presence. “Very.” He said quietly, almost sullen.

“I HATE PEANUT BUTTER.” Quinn whined. His bed sheets were not suffocating him enough to kill him but bothering him enough to want to throw everything away. Just like his love life. His neck twisted awkwardly to look at Murr. “And the other thing is-”

James never cried. He’d been stony and somber when he saw his pet Rocko get buried in his backyard. He’d been turned down five times in one day on the evening before the last prom. Not a single tear. Now he’s standing and shaking in front of Q’s bed, looking like he’s going to break out into a blubbering mess.

“What happened?” Brian moved to sit cross-legged, reaching out his arms from his position on the bed. Murray sniffled and crumbled into him. He felt so small. “Who did this to you? Who do I gotta knock some sense into?” The tremors stopped and allowed Q to hug him closer.

“I-I.” James rested his head on his shoulder. “I got Mr. Jarelson to teach me how to cry on command.” He held on for dear life.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Q tried to pry this shitty weasel off of him. The cuntface, little manipulative piece of garbage. “I have every reason to beat you into the ground.”

“Okay. Okay. Hear me out.” Murr started shaking for a whole different reason. His voice was trembling. “Y-you wouldn’t stop moping around or yelling angrily.”

“That doesn’t make what you did seem better.” Brian was barely restraining a scream. If ever a person could frown loudly now was that moment.

“I just wanted to make you cheer up.” Taking a leap of faith, James let go and backed up enough to be able to look Q in the eyes. “I missed my friend. C’mon, smile…I’ll tickle you if I have to.”

That stupid fucking face. Quinn grabbed it, wanting to squeeze it like one of those stress relieving toys with the eyes that pop out. Idiotic bastard.

Yes, he kissed him, but it was a hate kiss. A kiss that said I don’t like you at all, and I hope to see these bruises on your lips tomorrow. If your lips aren’t split already then I’m going to double my efforts kind of kiss. Well, mostly.

“Fine. Consider me cheered up.” Q said when they broke apart for air. Their foreheads pushed together, like a mental link. “But I’m not happy about it.”


End file.
